Untuk Kedua Kalinya
by Arisa Hagiwara
Summary: Mata itu terlihat terkejut ketika beradu dengan mata Sakura, begitupun pemiliknya yang seperti terlonjak, lalu dengan cepat berdiri. Bersiap untuk pergi. Lagi./For Winterblossom Festival 2nd period/canon/RnR!


**Untuk Kedua Kalinya**

**Oleh ****Arisa Hagiwara**

**For Winterblossom Festival #2**

**Tema: Adolescence (perpisahan)**

**Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

.

_Bagaimana aku bisa maju __kalau aku jatuh cinta kepadamu?_

.

Dari awal, Sakura tahu bahwa ia dan Sasuke bagaikan dua kutub magnet yang berlawanan.

Mata Sakura hijau, mata Sasuke sehitam burung gagak. Rambut Sakura merah muda, sedangkan milik Sasuke hitam. Sakura cerewet, Sasuke dingin. Rasanya nyaris tidak mungkin menemukan persamaan di antara mereka, kecuali getar halus yang mengisi relung hati terdalam ketika mereka memandang satu sama lain. Terlalu dalam untuk bisa dirasakan masing-masing.

Sakura menyukai Sasuke, ya. Gadis yang bersangkutan pun mengakuinya. Dari awalnya yang hanya ikut-ikutan sahabatnya, Ino, hingga detik terkini ia menarik napas panjang.

"Kumohon, Sasuke. Jangan pergi…" Sakura ingat, lima tahun lalu, saat dirinya masih tergolong anak ingusan, memohon dengan segenap kekuatan—atau kelemahan?—yang dimilikinya untuk menahan Sasuke.

Hingga adegan itu berpuncak pada gelapnya pandangan mata Sakura.

Mengingat kejadian itu, Sakura yang kini telah beranjak dewasa dan sama sekali tak bisa dikatakan lemah, hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis. Ia mengelus bangku semen tempat Sasuke meletakkannya saat ia pingsan. Tanpa ia sadari, rutin setiap tahun, ia selalu mengunjungi bangku itu. Seolah berharap bahwa Sasuke akan kembali ke salah satu tempat kenangan mereka.

Lima tahun cukup baginya untuk berpikir matang tentang perasannya pada Sasuke yang, sialnya, bukan sebuah perasaan cinta monyet yang kerap mendera gadis seusianya lima tahun lalu, melainkan telah berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang bahkan ia sendiri tak bisa menjelaskan.

"Kalau kau terus memikirkannya, kau akan lemah. Kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang berharap pada angin. Hanya melayangkan harapan kosong."

Suara gurunya, Tsunade, terngiang di benaknya.

"Aku tahu kau terus memikirkannya, Sobat. Bahkan selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi aku juga tidak tega membiarkanmu bergantung pada pemuda yang bahkan belum jelas masih hidup atau tidak. Kau gadis kuat, Sakura. Melupakannya pastilah bukan perkara sulit jika kau benar-benar mencoba."

Kali ini suara sahabatnya, Ino, yang berteriak dalam telinganya.

"Aku tidak mengerti soal dalamnya perasaanmu pada Sasuke, tapi pria bajingan itu sudah terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau, Sakura."

Sai pun mencoba menghalanginya.

"Sakura. Aku sudah berkali-kali tidak bisa menepati janjiku untukk membawa Sasuke kembali. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, Sakura. Aku bingung…"

Bahkan Naruto yang dikenalnya sebagai orang paling optimis di dunia bisa sepesimis itu.

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Sakura menggenggam ujung roknya kuat-kuat. Bulir-bulir cairan bening mulai membasahi pangkuannya, terjatuh dari kedua mata sebening zamrud yang mengatup. Bahunya bergetar.

_Aku menunggumu, Sasuke… aku menunggumu…_

Sakura menghabiskan sore itu dengan menangis sepuasnya di atas bangku semen di ujung jalan Konoha yang kebetulan tengah sepi itu. Bisa dibilang, inilah pertama kalinya ia menangis sejak terakhir kali bertemu Sasuke dua tahun lalu. Ia terus menangis, mencurahkan segala emosi yang dalam beberapa bulan terakhir membelenggu jiwanya.

Entah karena tangis yang terlalu lama atau tekanan akan kerinduannya terhadap Sasuke yang begitu besar, Sakura akhirnya merasakan tubuhnya lemas dan pandangannya menggelap.

Ia jatuh pingsan dan terbaring di atas bangku, persis seperti lima tahun sebelumnya. Di bawah kemerlip bintang malam, dan disebabkan oleh orang yang sama.

.

_Karena ketika suatu hari kau terbangun dan menyadari bahwa kau merindukanku  
Dan hatimu mulai bertanya-tanya di manakah aku berada  
Kau berpikir untuk __kembali ke tempat kita bertemu  
Dan kau melihatku menunggumu di ujung jalan  
Karena aku tidak pergi  
Aku tidak pergi_

.

Sakura tidak tahu berapa lama ia pingsan. Begitu ia membuka mata, iris zamrudnya memantulkan sepasang mata hitam. Mata yang sangat dikenalnya. Mata itu pun terlihat terkejut ketika beradu dengan mata Sakura, begitupun pemiliknya yang seperti terlonjak, lalu dengan cepat berdiri. Bersiap untuk pergi. _Lagi._

"Sasuke?"

Lalu pandangannya menjadi gelap. _Lagi._

.

_Ada__ seseorang yang sedang kutunggu  
Meski satu hari, satu bulan, satu tahun  
Aku akan tetap berdiri di sini walaupun hujan dan salju menerjang  
Karena kalau dia berubah pikiran, aku tahu inilah tempat yang akan pertama kali ia kunjungi_

_._

_._

**FIN**

_**.**_

_Kata-kata yang diitalisasi di bagian awal dan akhir cerita diterjemahkan dari lagu The Script- The Man Who Can't be Moved dengan beberapa penyesuaian._

_Di bagian akhir, Sasuke bisa dibilang 'datang' hanya untuk melihat Sakura. Manis, bukan?_

_Dan karena pada dasarnya saya tidak bisa mengOOCkan karakter dan membuat latar AU, jadi saya buat seperti ini, tanpa dialog berarti. hhh._

_._

**Saya tetap menunggu kritik dan saran dari kalian :)**

**Cheers**


End file.
